Le Movie Preview: Fate: StayDawn (Discontinued)
by Assassin Of Red
Summary: ...what? "You met Captain Jack Sparrow!" "Talk later! Fight now!" I am not fucking letting you out of this one god dammit. Bet your ass we will talk later and I WILL use a command seal if I have to! "Okay but first, everyone come back to me!" With that, e


So... its been awhile fanfiction. Or, it really has been a long time since I seriously started a story. o.. I'm so sorry. I get too many ideas and lose interest when I try to write them all, and its all of you that keep me going. I's really good to hear back from readers, and give me the power in my blood and body to keep writing, even in my awful living situation. Either way, bare with me okay? I know! Its another preview! I'm reading the visual novel and seem to be on the fate route. I just got past Beserker and Ilya is staying with me now. I really wanted Shirou to use Archer's arm honestly.. so I'm a bit disappointed. Next time? I don't use guides for games, at all. I just don't. Never have figured out why, I just don't like them. I really like Sakura still, and Heaven's Feel isn't going to change that. Period. Does anyone play Rusty Hearts? I love its wonderful music. So relaxing. Except for the Christmas Church theme. Kill it. Now. I used to love it but GOD I'm so tired of hearing it! I'll make a second chapter for getting into the castle from below.

Let's begin.

* * *

Dark Preview of the Beginning: Saber, Archer, Lancer and Rider VS Beserker

* * *

Damn. We've been running through the woods with Archer and Rider holding Beserker back for a while now. An hour? Two? Who knew. All the trees had began to look the very same an hour ago when this began. Rin and I felt our servants nearing their end and with a nod, we called them back using a command spell each. Now Rin was down to one, and I had two. The moment they appeared before us, I was holding my dear Rider up and hoisting her onto my back. Spirit form at this point would take more energy to heal in with us in separate forms. Rin held back tears of joy as Archer appeared, nearly dead. Both servants had possibly taken the majority of Beserkers lives, and now all we had to do was keep moving.

"Shirou, can Saber walk yet? You might need to carry Rider instead if Rin can carry Saber!" We hadn't stopped running during the event, but now we all skid to a hault and swiftly exchanged those we were carrying. I took Archer on to my back due to my better weight lifting ability, rin taking Saber while Shirou took Rider. It was a simple nod that got us all moving. With loads lightened and calibrated, we continued running.

"Remember that shack, Ian? Let's stop there and rest! We need to get Saber some magical energy fast!" Rin called out, our worn legs carrying us on survival instinct alone. The swamp smell of parts of the forest we could ignore, the cold darkness around us we could not. The path we ran with Shirou behind Rin and myself was the one we took to get to the castle. This was foolish, but we just needed to get out quickly. The shack had been off the path, however and proved to be made of the same material as the castle. Rather strange for a fucking shack, but I'm not complaining. If we could hurry.. hmm.

"Rin, is there any possible way for Shirou and I to trade servant's or for me to temporarily contract Saber to replenish all of her strength for this fight?" This could be extremely reckless, but at the very least we could have all three servants at least somewhat ready. A naive dream? Maybe, but we have to try something.

"No. That would only limit us further. Shirou will have to transfer the energy himself. Like that." This caught Shirou's attention. She meant that. Oh man. Was she really going there? I was going to have a hard time trying to not drop Archer if that was the case.

Was I trying not to laugh at Shirou's predicament? Yes.

Was I an ass? Bet your ass.

Will I tell you of this lemon scene? Fuck no! Trolololol!

* * *

_**And then this happened~!**_

* * *

So then. Skipping the entire thing on what happened, we managed to have Saber's power restored slightly, but Rider and Archer were still out of luck. Now, why wouldn't I bother doing the very method Shirou had? For one, that is worse than incest. Full on self-cest or something! Rider.. she's my future self god dammit. I don't care if she does have blonde hair, green eyes, look so beautiful I want to but won't and even is my fuckin' future self, ITS NOT HAPPENING! Rin smirked my way since she had long found out her identity, but still didn't know Archer's. I did. Thank you Visual Novel of epicness from my home.

Either way, we are worn out and there isn't much we are able to do at the moment. Rin has a few jewels left to use on Beserker, and she thinks they should take the rest of his lives. Beserker has three left and that's a hella lot less than in the visual novel. Damn, just how did I get so powerful in the future? As much as I'd love to know, the future isn't something one should ever know, correct? For now we concentrated on resting, Rin asleep at the bedside shoulder with Rider and Archer asleep on the bed. Shirou and I were taking watch, practicing his magic and my own for a bit. I prefered to heal rather than harm, and it was what Irisviel had tried to teach me before she passed away.

To be more precise and to make this preview go better, I am currently 17 and the adoptive elder sibling of Illyasviel and Shirou. Sucks eh? Forced to pick a side... I'm still uncertain, and Rider says she will follow me to the path I choose, for better or worse. It isn't everyday that she would teach me, and to learn her wonderful healing artes is truly a gift. The problem is, I have so little magic circuits. It is taking time, and I finally gave up years ago. Shirou's magic is easier, and I'm rather adept at it myself. I hope he grasps his sword soon, we'll need that power to win. The sword in my mind, is not just a sword. Many weapon's images lay in my mind from all my video gaming. I can't project them properly, as I do not understand everything about them.

The Master Sword for instance, has the blessing of the Goddess. The Power to Repel Evil. Evil is a very broad word, and without my own view of evil, and one to match the blade's origins, I am unable to cast it properly. Shirou however, as those who read my tale from my home know, is able to forge the Caliburn while I am not able to instantly replicate blades like that. Normal swords, katana, lances, bows, arrows... its all so easy. But Shirou can do so much more with just his crafting of the Caliburn. Archer obviously outmatches me, but when checking all Rider's stats... they're all S. Every. Single. Fucking. One. Hell, how the fuck do I get that strong?

"Ian! Stop dreaming! Do you feel that?" Rin questioned, fear tingeing her voice as I began to focus. A roar saved me the trouble as Beserker blasted through the wall and straight through the other. Archer, Rider and Saber combated him instantly. Not even moments later had they began to clash. Archer from afar, Saber from the front, and Rider healing while casting magic. When asked why she was Rider class, she had answered me that it was because she rode horses and Pegasus during her journey in Tellius, and chose to stay with them.

A swift blow, barely missing my head forced me into action, flying back from the force alone. Rider's hand rose into the air and caught me by my shirt collar, pretty much fucking choking me!

"Cry later, baby."

Wow. Did she read my mind?

"No. I remember my thoughts from that far back. Now start healing Shirou!"

Oh boy. Mind reading.

"Its not mind reading you daft fool!"

"Ooo! Pirate lingo!"

"Shut up! Captain Jack Sparrow wore off on me years ago!"

...what?

"You met Captain Jack Sparrow?!"

"Talk later! Fight now!"

I am not fucking letting you out of this one god dammit. Bet your ass we will talk later and I WILL use a command seal if I have to!

"Okay but first, everyone come back to me!"

With that, everyone retreated. Beserker stopped and stood as I took a simple metal device from my pocket. I smirked before pulling my arms full circle then back to my right side. Finally, I thrusted them forward and clicked the button on the right side with my thumb.

_**"ITS MORPHIN' TIME! DRAGON ZORD!"**_

Everyone just stared at me. That is until an explosion of green fire happened around me and I was the Green Ranger. See? This is all of my hard work!

* * *

**I am genius. **

**This is in development. Subject to change, will follow all routes and custom routes. No the power rangers thing will not happen. I just felt like slapping that in.  
**


End file.
